


The Best Birthday

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: It’s Cress’ birthday and she has something really adventurous planned. Unfortunate for them, Thorne isn’t particularly fond of that idea.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 2





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Okay guys I know, that cresswell is a very controversial ship but when I read the novels, I seriously thought that Thorne wasn’t more than 19 years and I even read the whole novel thinking Thorne was actually 17. I started shipping them as a 16 year old girl and a 17 year old boy and to clear all misunderstandings, please take Cress here no younger then a 16 year old and take Thorne no older than 19. Thank you, I hope you like this.

“We are what?” He finally looks up from his portscreen and utters something except for a monosyllable.

“Going on a camping trip for my birthday!”

“Cress, baby, I love you, I really do, but please no.”

“What? Why?”

“I hate camping!”

“Why?”

“Well let’s see. There are mosquitoes biting you in weird places you didn’t even know you possessed in your body. You have to sleep in mud and dust on a limited piece of cloth. I am not interested in digging a whole to relieve myself again like we had to do in that godforsaken Desert. I am also not very keen on drinking from some water body where I don’t know what kind of animals have done what kind of disgusting things, ranging from excretion and reproduction.”

“Ew, gross. What animal reproduces in water?”

“I don’t know, but I am also not ready to find out. See, Cress, I am ready to travel to Earth’s core for you and I do not want to dishearten you on your birthday but camping…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Only for a day?”

He hesitates for some time and then finally exhales. “Fine.”

“Yay!” I hug him and he hugs me back.

“Now go, your cargo pants are in your room.” I order, shoving him towards the door.

“Cargo pants? What am I, Linh Cinder?”

I don’t reply and start guiding the Rampion to the nearby camping site. When we reach the Falls, I have a long list of activities prepared.

“First stop: Skipping stones.” I declare.

“I don’t know how to do it.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“Obviously not.”

“Then who knows,” I say, bending to lift a stone, “maybe you are a born stone skipper.”

I throw a stone and it sinks. I straighten up and pout.

“Let me try.” Thorne says, lifting a stone. He aims for the river and then throws it. It skips on the water’s surface perfectly before sinking.

Throne turns around and grins.

“See? I told you. You don’t know it unless you don’t try it!”

After some time of stone skipping and a lot of failed throws of mine, we swam. Something both of us were good at. After some time relaxing in the water, it was time to go kayaking. By that time, Thorne was positively sick of water.

“Are there only water-related activities to do here?”

“Come on Captain!”

“You need to stop using that name.”

“Never! You always listen to me when I call you captain.”

We took one kayak and both of us had to row. Once we were a little far away from the shore, we stopped rowing and I dipped my hand in the water. I smiled adoringly at the fish and I heard the sound of a camera clicking. I turn to find Thorne clicking my photos.

“Thorne, a heads up would have been good next time before you clicked my photo.”

“Photography is all about capturing the moment sweetie, not creating it.”

“When did you become so wise.”

“Since I started staying with you.”

I smile and kiss him. It was the perfect romantic atmosphere with the starry night sky lit up by lanterns people flew every night. We lay there for a long time in each-other’s arms, staring up at the beautiful sky.

After some time, we return to the shore and light a bonfire. I make us s’mores and hot chocolate and we huddle together in one blanket. 

“Captain?”

“Yeah?”

“This has been one of my best birthdays.”

He smiles and looks down at me, rubbing my arms.

“Happy Birthday, my Crescent Moon Darnell.”

I smile, “Thank you, captain.”


End file.
